


ReiKo/今夜未央

by Erica_951101



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 車
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_951101/pseuds/Erica_951101
Summary: 拍摄周年庆之后的零晃在家里恩恩爱爱的故事。
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 5





	ReiKo/今夜未央

五周年車車，愿累扣酱甜甜蜜蜜🎂写得很粗糙抱歉抱歉。

+

周年庆拍摄结束。

待大神晃牙安稳地坐在了自己身边的时候，朔间零随意地报上了一个住宅区的地址，接着便强硬地搂着身旁的晃牙，迫不及待堵住了他温热的唇瓣。

一路热吻。

坐在零另一侧的羽风薰顿时觉得自己最近一定是被命运捉弄了。先前薰与零在海外工作的时候，刚洗完头发的薰准备去往零的房间借用卷发器，却无意间听见自己的相棒拿着电话发出了低沉的呻/吟/声，当时的他认为没比这世上更为倒霉的事了。

直至今日，思念成狂。

薰自认倒霉地滑动着屏幕，不得承认的是他开始羡慕坐在司机身旁的乙狩阿多尼斯，他想若是下次的结局依然如故，他一定会不顾一切抢先于阿多尼斯君坐在副驾驶的位置。

路过第五个红绿灯的时候，汽车驶向了一片被鹅黄色的灯光包围的高级住宅区，直行穿过了一条宽敞的水泥路，右转进入另一条较为狭窄的水泥路，最终停在了第5号住宅区的门口。

“辛苦了，吾等先回家休息了。”

微微扬起嘴角的零向着汽车里的众人道别。

“后天见。”被吻得头脑发昏的晃牙有气无力地紧紧地贴在了零的身上。

“嗯，请注意做好安全措施哦，”薰装作忧心忡忡的模样对着眼前这对给佬挥手道别，“否则我们得有一年半的时间无法进行团体活动了。”

待晃牙理解了此话里蕴藏着更为深层的含义之后，汽车已经远离了他们的视线了。

+

心急如焚地插入钥匙，心急如焚地打开了门，心急如焚地推着晃牙到冰凉的墙面，零撩起了晃牙已被汗水浸湿的白色衬衣，稍稍冰凉的手在后背、胸膛与腰际之间来回游动。

积压了一周的欲望终于在见到穿着一身棕红色西装的恋人的一刹那划破了一道小小的裂口，被暖阳照射进来的感觉简直是妙不可言。晃牙穿着合身的西装站在了阿多尼斯的身旁，眼里含带笑意的他正一丝不苟地帮着阿多尼斯整理西装上古灵精怪的装饰品，而站在自己身边的薰拍了拍自己的肩膀，随后低声和自己说道：

“UNDEAD的队长和创始人站前面。”

薰主动接下了晃牙在帮阿多尼斯整理西装上装饰品的工作，并微笑地朝着零使眼色。

“吻我。”

“你疯了？”

“不然换吾辈来吻汝。”

思念成瘾，而分别了不过一周。

在每晚结束工作任务的零抱着双膝坐在了栏杆前抽着万宝路，轻柔的海风拂过他的脸颊，而眯着眼睛的他于孤寂的黑夜翻阅着他与晃牙的合影，缓慢地等待着晃牙的回信。

受不了零这副可怜兮兮的模样，晃牙俯下身去轻轻地短暂地碰触了零柔软的唇瓣，短暂得仅碰到了唇瓣的一角便羞红着脸迅速离开了。不过晃牙自觉地把手搭在了零宽阔的肩膀上，任凭零不厌其烦地抚摸着，而自己的嘴角勾起一抹和煦的笑容。

归于现实。

可怜的人儿始终是欲望的奴隶。

凭借着本能堵上对方柔软的唇瓣、凭借着本能舔舐着对方嫩滑的肌肤、凭借着本能触摸着对方大腿间发硬的阴|茎，零毫不迟疑地脱下了自己因汗沾湿而变得粘稠的裤子，一只手轻而易举地扣着晃牙的手腕，另一只手扶着自己的阴|茎前往他日思夜想的柔软的小穴里。

晃牙脆弱的地方只能自己触碰。

零不难地发现晃牙的眼眶里充盈着惹人怜悯的眼泪，此刻陷入情欲里的晃牙真是无比可贵的尤物。那双因爱欲而变得更为耀眼的琥珀色眼睛正楚楚可怜地注视着自己，微微张开的唇瓣发出了细细碎碎的呻|吟，还有脖颈上被自己强硬地标记着的痕迹无处不彰显他是专属「朔间零」。

Danm it ！此刻的晃牙宛如糖浆、草莓酱、忌廉与巧克力合成，甜腻的气息一直萦绕着零的心间，每次想到如此津津有味的甜味，零便发狠地在晃牙的身体内进行抽|插，惹得晃牙发出一声又一声激昂的浪|叫，嘴巴里不断地说着类似拒绝的话语，然而自己摆动的身体却一直迎合着零。

欲望的傀儡在舞池里热舞。

无法挣脱。  
无法抵挡。  
无法控制。

此刻的他们已经忘记了时间的存在，只沉浸于彼此给予结合的欢悦之中，他们能感受对方因为自己的身体而带来的快感，也能感受到灵魂之间正在激烈地碰撞的爱，他们为爱而发出高昂的叫声，同样为爱而做出类似疯子的举动。

这并不可耻。

零感受到晃牙的小穴正紧缩着，想必他可爱的恋人已经被推至高|潮的边缘，试探着高|潮的戒线，不到两秒钟，他的恋人喘着粗气并伏在了自己的肩膀上低吼了一声，精液随之滴落在他们今天拍摄的棕色西装裤。

“西装都变得乱糟糟呢……”零注意到棕色西装裤上因为精|液而打湿的部分，笑眯眯地说道。

“这难道怪本大爷吗……”

“可是吾辈还没射呢，换个地方继续？”

“决战至天亮！”晃牙虽然疲惫地趴在了零的肩膀上，但是语气却透露着不甘与来势汹汹。

“还在逞强呢……不过既然如此，那就|操|到汝睡着吧，”零慢慢地抱起疲倦的晃牙，随后轻吻着他饱满的额头，“明天汝与吾辈都没行程，不如在家里好好地‘休息’吧，汝认为呢？”

“本大爷勉为其难地答应吧，”晃牙突然强势地拽着零的衬衫衣领，急不可待地说道，“废话少说，我们还是专注眼前的事吧！”

偶尔需要纵欲一回吧。

被堵上唇瓣的零想着。

两件棕红色西装、两件枣红色马甲、两条留下精|液痕迹的棕红色西装裤与底|裤凌乱地躺在了客厅；两件白色衬衫则亲密地叠在一起，并且睡在了他们的起居室。

今夜未央。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 愿零晃99！


End file.
